Nanny Dickering
Nanny Dickering is Cracked's principal interviewer and one of the publication's regular cast of characters. She is, perhaps, the character most heavily identified with the magazine after mascot Sylvester P. Smythe. Depiction Nanny is typically portrayed as a tall, leggy blonde with a beehive hairdo. When appearing in color, she is usually shown to be a standard blonde, but has been shown as platinum blonde as well. Although she dresses appropriately for her circumstances, her clothes are generally tight fitting, designed to show off her ample figure. She often wears a bow in her hair and high heels. Despite her obvious sex appeal, she is usually portaryed as being good-natured and relatively innocent. Cracked Collector's Edition No. 69 (December, 1986) was dedicated to Nanny and included a "photo comic" featuring Playboy Playmate Bebe Buell as Nanny. In 1988, Cracked held a 30th Anniversary Party (as depicted in Cracked Party Pix!) where Buell (with her band, the Gargoyles) performed as "Nanny Dickering & the Martians". History In her earlier appearances, she was sometimes referred to as "Nancy Dickering", as she was originally conceived as a parody of real-life reporter Nancy Dickerson. Her appearance, too, would change depending on the artist drawing her. Her most frequent early illustrator, John Severin, would often vary wildly from one depiction to another. Finally, in the late seventies, Bill Ward took over as regular artist on the interview segments, a job he would hold into the early eighties. Ward drew Nanny in his typical style, and his leggy, buxom, big-haired and blonde version of Nanny would become the standard. Once her look was finalized, Nanny became more integrated into the magazine and began appearing outside her usual interview setting. She appeared in all the "Cracked Movies", even serving as the "macguffin" in the original feature. As Ward's contributions to the magazine lessened, Severin and other artists would sometimes fill in on the interveiw segments, both with Nanny and without. Following Ward's run, reprints saw the return of the alternate Nannys. And while most later appearances would follow Ward's lead, some new material did surface featuring Nanny with a different visual look. As the humor in the magazine began to trend towards older readers in the late eighties and early nineties, she became more prominant and her sexuality began to be played up more obviously. In 1990, she had another entire magazine devoted to her; Cracked Party Pack No. 4. Appearances Interviews * Cracked No. 104: "Cracked Interviews the Money King"; art by Bob Taylor * Cracked No. 106: "Cracked Interviews the Industrial King"; art by John Langton * Cracked No. 112: "Cracked Interviews the Hospital King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 116: "Cracked Interviews the Housing King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 118: "Cracked Interviews the College King"; art by John Langton * Cracked No. 106: "Cracked Interviews the Restaurant King"; art by John Langton * Cracked No. 123: "Cracked Interviews the Christmas King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 124: "Cracked Interviews the Newspaper King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 125: "Cracked Interviews the Supermarket King"; art by Sururi Gumen * Cracked No. 130: "Cracked Interviews the Sports King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 133: "Cracked Interviews the Used Car King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 135: "Cracked Interviews the Political King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 143: "Cracked Interviews the Monster King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 146: "Cracked Interviews the Insurance King; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 148: "Cracked Interviews the Hobo King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 149: "Cracked Interviews the Wrestling King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 151: "Cracked Interviews the Airline King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 152: "Cracked Interviews the Skateboard King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 153: "Cracked Interviews the Rock 'N' Roll King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 154: "Cracked Interviews the Publicity King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 157: "Cracked Interviews the Apartment King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 159: "Cracked Interviews the Saturday Morning Cartoon King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 160: "Cracked Interviews the I.Q. King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 161: "Cracked Interviews the Fashion King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 162: "Cracked Interviews the Psychiatric King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 163: "Cracked Interviews The Wedding King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 168: "Cracked Interviews the Orkan King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 173: "Cracked Interviews the Multi-Cinema King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 178: "Cracked Interviews the Vacation King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 180: "Cracked Interviews the Comedy King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 181: "Cracked Interviews the Video King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 182: "Cracked Interviews the Greeting Card King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 183: "Cracked Interviews the T.V. Ratings King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 184: "Cracked Interviews the Football Owner King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 185: "Cracked Interviews the Cracked Mazagine King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 186: "Cracked Interviews the Soap Opera King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 187: "Cracked Interviews the Ski Resort King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 188: "Cracked Interviews the Game Show King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 190: "Cracked Interviews the Special Effects King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 191: "Cracked Interviews the Useless Products King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 193: "Cracked Interviews the Elf King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 195: "Cracked Interviews the Auto King"; art by John Severin (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 197: "Cracked Interviews the Energy Conservation King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 198: "Cracked Interviews the Outdoor King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 201: "Cracked Interviews the Pet Store King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 202: "Cracked Interviews the Stunt King"; art by Sururi Gumen (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 203: "Cracked Interviews the 3-D King"; art by Bill Ward * Cracked No. 204: "Cracked Interviews the Olympic Training King"; art by Bill Ward (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 206: "Cracked Interviews the Hamburger King"; art by John Severin (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 207: "Cracked Interviews the Lemonade King"; art by Sururi Gumen (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 212: "Cracked Interviews the Technical School King"; art by Bob Taylor (likely reprint) * Cracked No. 220: "Cracked Interviews Dick Clog the Blooper & Practical Joke King"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 232: "Cracked Interviews the Vice Kings"; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked No. 230: "Cracked Interviews Gummi the Clayboy King!"; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked No. 232: "Cracked Interviews Bill Cozby!"; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked No. 232: "Cracked Interviews Michael J. Foxy"; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked No. 235: "Cracked Interviews R.A.L.F."; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked No. 248: "Cracked Interviews Rabid The Wonder Boy!"; art by John Severin * Cracked No. 250: "Cracked Interviews The Jerker!"; art by Walter Brogan * Cracked No. 232: "Cracked Interviews Howeird Stern The Shock Shlock King!"; art by Rob Orzechowski * Cracked Monster Party No. 39: * "Cracked Nightmare Interview with Freddy"; art by Rob Orzechowski the first appearance of the following interviews is unknown * "Cracked Interviews Stephen Kink the Horror King!"; art by Stan Goldberg * "Cracked Interviews the Magic King"; art by Bill Ward * "Cracked Interviews the Movie King"; art by Bill Ward * "Cracked Interviews the Psychic King"; art by Bill Ward * "Cracked Interviews the Writing King"; art by Bill Ward Other * "Jimmy Carter's Telethon for Energy", Cracked No. 172 * "The Cracked Movie", Cracked No. 178 * "The Cracked Movie II", Cracked No. 183 * "A Press Conference with Ronald Reagan", Cracked No. 186 * "The Cracked Movie III", Cracked No. 189 * "The Cracked Movie IV", Cracked No. 195 * "The Cracked Movie V", Cracked No. 211 * "Nanny Dickering Goes Hollywood!/Nanny in Hollywood", Cracked No. 253 * "Advertisement for the Cracked Phone Number!", Cracked No. 254 * "Warren Beatty Meets the Real Dick Tracy!", Cracked No. 256 Galleries Nanny Image:Nanny-Anderson363.jpg|by Noel Anderson from Cracked No. 363 Image:Nanny-Brogan.jpg|by Walter Brogan from Cracked No. 250 Image:Nanny-Catling.jpg|by Skene Catling from Cracked No. 253 Image:Nanny-CatlingCenterfold.jpg|by Skene Catling from Cracked Party Pack No. 4 Image:Nanny-Goldberg.jpg|by Stan Goldberg Image:Nanny-Gumen.jpg|by Sururi Gumen from ''Cracked No. 207 Image:Nanny-Langton.jpg|by John Langton from Cracked No. 118 Image:Nanny-Orzechowski.jpg|by Rob Orzechowski from Cracked No. 232 Image:Nanny-Severin112.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 112 Image:Nanny-Severin116.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 116 Image:Nanny-Severin123.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 123 Image:Nanny-Severin124.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 124 Image:Nanny-Severin130.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 130 Image:Nanny-Severin183.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 183 Image:Nanny-Severin220.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 220 Image:Nanny-Severin248.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 248 Image:Nanny-Severin250.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 250 Image:Nanny-Taylor.jpg|by Bob Taylor from Cracked No. 104 Nanny-Todd-Severin254.jpg|by Mort Todd (layouts) and John Severin (finishes) from Cracked No. 254 Image:Nanny-Ward133.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 133 Image:Nanny-Ward146.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 146 Image:Nanny-Ward157.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 157 Image:Nanny_-_Bebe.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked No. 224 Image:Bebe-Nanny.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked No. 241 Covers Image:Cracked_No_133.jpg|Cover to Cracked No. 133 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_220_B.jpg|Reverse cover to Cracked No. 220 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_222.jpg|Cover of Cracked No. 222 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_226.jpg|Cover of Cracked No. 226 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_233.jpg|Cover of Cracked No. 233 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_250.jpg|Cover of Cracked No. 250 by John Severin Image:Blockbuster_2.jpg|Cover of Cracked Blockbuster No. 2 by John Severin Image:Cracked_Collectors_Edition_No_69.jpg|Cover to Cracked Collector's Edition No. 69 by John Severin Image:Monster_Party_4.jpg|Cover of Cracked Monster Party No. 4 Image:Party_Pack_4.jpg|Cover to Cracked Party Pack No. 4 by Skene Catling Image:Super_Cracked_Vol_2_No_4.jpg|Cover to Super Cracked Vol. 2 No. 4 Category:Cracked regulars